Hope
by NYCLovee
Summary: Ron and Hermione at Shell Cottage after Malfoy Manor, talking about Ron shouting for her. Ron/Hermione implied.


**A/N:** _Second Fanfiction! :) I was actually so pleased with the amount of views I got for my last one, and the really nice reviews I got :) And I had said that if I got even one I would write again, so here you go. Again, another quick wee one shot I squeezed in before Desperate Housewives. Thanks :D_

Hermione sat in Fleurs night clothes, the wind whipping her hair around her face and the sound of the sea on stones filling her ears. She was a little bit cold, but it was nothing compared to the sharp pains she still felt every now and then thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange and her wand-happy antics.

She had never been that scared for her own life. In between the surges of agonising pain and thoughts of what possibly life saving lie to tell next, she found herself thinking of her parents in Australia, if the spells would last or if they would realise one day they have a daughter, a daughter now dead. Her thoughts kept going back to Harry and Ron, what they would do without her, what she would do without them. Without Ron. Ron. She could of swore she heard him shouting, screaming on her in between her own screams and she couldn't reply, she could barely breath.

And once again, her mind was on the topic of Ron. She had feelings for Ron, feelings that had been growing by the minute. What if she had died in Malfoy Manor and he never knew how she felt? Then and there, Hermione swore to herself to tell Ron. Tell him everything. The dreams she had about him, the jealousy she felt when he was with Lavender Brown, the fear she felt all those times he had been in the hospital wing and the little things, like the way his snores soothed her when she woke from a nightmare during the night and how she missed them _so_ much while he was gone. But she couldn't tell him yet. It would complicate things too much.

As if he knew she had been thinking about him, Ron appeared at her side and sat down. She didn't need to look to know it was him, but as if scared he could read her mind, she jumped a little, causing a shooting pain to jolt from her toes right up to her head.

'Sorry!' he exclaimed nervously when he saw her face screw up in pain and heard her sharp intake of breath. 'Sorry Hermione, I just wanted to know if you were okay.' He continued, his face now screwed up too out of worry and fear he would break her.

'No it's okay,' she said through a slightly put on smile. 'You just startled me a bit that's all.'

'Are you sure you're alright?' he asked, looking her up and down with a worried expression.

'Yes I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired. Everyone in there was getting a little too much for me.' She said rubbing her side.

'Oh, do you want me to go?' he said, starting to get up. He wanted to talk to her, to make sure she was okay and not about to crumble before his eyes.

'No, no don't be silly' she smiled, pulling him down again by the wrist. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted him to be near her. She didn't want to be like some silly damsel in distress or an immature little girl, but she needed him to be there with her. His very presence comforted her.

'Um...Hermione, do you mind if I talked to you?' He didn't want to bother or stress her, especially when she was in such a delicate state. She had dark circles under the beautiful, big brown eyes he loved, and she was very pale. Still, he thought she looked beautiful.

'Well I wasn't expecting to just sit in silence.' She said with a grin, although she thought she wouldn't mind doing just that at all.

'Well actually Hermione,' his ears were already going red. 'I just wanted to know if you could hear me shouting on you in Malfoy Manor.'

'I could actually.' She said looking up at him, trying with all her might to let him somehow know that it was the thought of him needing her that helped her to stay so strong during the curse.

'Oh, well, I eh, just wanted to let you know that I was panicking.' He rambled, the red in his ears spreading to his neck and cheeks. 'I was worried, obviously but yeah. You're my friend aren't you? Of course I was worried' he said through nervous laughter.

'Oh, yes. Of course.' Said Hermione, a little bit disappointed. But, he did seem a bit nervous. Maybe that's not what he really wanted to say? She had to find the hope in his red ears.

'I was honestly worried Hermione.' He said, suddenly serious and looking her square in the eyes. 'I don't know what I'd do without you. I mean me and Harry of course.' He added with nervous laughter again.

'I know exactly what you mean Ron.' She said with a smile.

'Are you coming inside or do you want to be left alone? It's getting cold.' He said. The sun was setting and the breeze was picking up.

'No, I think I'd better come in.' she replied. Now he was with her, she wanted it to stay that way.

'Okay.' He said, putting a supportive arm around he waist gently and helping her up.

'Thank you' she said looking up meaningfully into his clear blue eyes and smiling.

Maybe there was hope yet.


End file.
